Ushinawareta Kyojin (El Titan pérdido)
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: Eren Jaeger a vuelto a la vida gracias un experimento que lo convierte en un Titan. ¿Eso es bueno? ¿Eso es malo? ...Quiere alguien explicarle a Eren, ¿Por qué lo tienen encerrado? ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo? Y Mucho más. ¿Porque Razón Eren es el único capaz de convertirse en lo que todos denominan con odio "Titan"? "¿En que clase de mundo he despertado, heichou?"
1. Chapter 1

**FANFIC:** Ushinawareta Kyojin (El Titan pérdido)

 **Anime:** Shingeki no kyojin.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Chico x chico.

 **Pareja:** Riren [Rivaille (Levi) x Eren]

 **Nota:**

 _ **Hola! ¿Como estan? .. Yo por aqui molestando hoy hehehehe...**_

 _ **Este es Nuevo Fanfic de tematica un poco "Futurista" mezclada con el pasado de los Titanes, En fin... Espero que lo disfruten. Tratare de hacerlo algo largo, por lo general sera una historia corta de siete partes.**_

 _ **Todo depende del apoyo de la gente lindisima de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Con esto me despido, Nos leemos en otra. bye bye**_

 ** _Nana-chan._ **

* * *

_Summary : _

Eren Jaeger a vuelto a la vida gracias un experimento que lo convierte en un Titan.

¿Eso es bueno? ¿Eso es malo?

...Quiere alguien explicarle a Eren, ¿Por qué lo tienen encerrado?

¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo?

Y Mucho más.

¿Porque Razón Eren es el único capaz de convertirse en lo que todos denominan con odio "Titan"?

.  
.

 _"Esas luces en el exterior... ¿Qué son?_

 _¿Por qué ya no veo casas construidas con madera, Si no edificios de cristal tan gigantes como rascacielos?_

 _¿Por qué ya no veo arboles Si no paredes (fronteras estatales)...?_

 _¿Por qué las aves ya no vuelan y solo veo cosas que chillan (automóviles)?_

 _¿Por qué ya no hay niños en las calles y solo hombres con trajes?"_

 _"¿En que clase de mundo he despertado, Heichou?"_

* * *

 _[Ushinawareta Kyojin (El Titan pérdido)]_

Parte uno: **Libertad**

 _ **·**_ _**Prólogo de mi vida**_

Todo fue una confusión. El cristal a mi alrededor se había vuelto mi escudo.

Números... Mi vida se había reducido a contar cada segundo transcurrido, que me lo había pasado encerrado en esté lugar

-E k-12 -me llamaron. No conocía el significado que tenía esa pronunciación pero era la única cosa que conocía y podía llamar Nombré.

¿Desde cuando estoy acá?

No estoy muy seguro.

.

Mi recuerdo más antiguo dió comienzo con la luz muy potente de cuatro faroles de hospital contra mis pupilas oculares, seguidas de mi propio llanto al sacarme del interior caliente y hogareño de donde me encontraba.

Movía constantemente la boca en un grito desesperado por su atención ¡Qué No veían que tenía mucho frío y hambre!

Un hombre con guantes y castaño, tenía un artefacto extraño sobre los ojos. Me sostenía con ambas manos, que se veían embarradas con sangre. Por alguna razón su rostro me era parecido, reconocía mi misma tono de piel en sus mejillas. De seguro que era una persona muy importante para mí. Mas yo No lo parecía para él, ya que me entrego a otras manos cuando me reclamaron.

Lloré constantemente en los brazos de la desconocida, pero el llanto de aquel hombre era más agudo y mortificado que él mio. Se recargaba sobre el cuerpo de una mujer recostada en la camilla. Su cuerpo se encontraba dividido por la mitad en el que había un enorme charco de sangre, tripas y demás órganos cubiertos de su sangre, llegue asumir que de ahí fue de donde me saco. El hombre no hacía más lamentarse y gemir el nombre de Karla.

.

Los Años pasaron y las manos a mi alrededor aumentaron

Con cada año, cada vez había un nuevo par en cada década.

Miles de rostros que había visto pasar.

Bastas palabras que aprendí en el transcurso de ese tiempo entre las más comunes: _Niño... Pobre... Bastardo.._

Y la que mas usaban

 ** _Monstruo_**...

No la entendía, No conocía su significado pero tampoco se oía hermosa. No era esa clase de palabra que uno usaría para mostrar apreció, estaba seguro.

Algunas personas me mataban al decirla, gritaban, lloraban... hasta fruncían el ceño al dedicármela con desprecio en sus miradas.

Yo era el era recuerdo de aquel enemigo que casi los mató. No me importaba eso, porqué de todas formas ellos jamás... No se quedaban más de un par de décadas.

Al pasar de los años mi cabeza maduraba más y comprendía bastantes cosas, pero mi cuerpo conservaba su juventud a pesar de todo.

 _Año tras año, fueron pasando._

 _Década tras década, me la pasaba encerrado._

 _Vida tras vida, la vivía en soledad._

 _ **·**_ **_Historia_**

Han pasado 1170 años desde el Ataque a Shiganshina en la Muralla María. La amenaza de los Titanes fue descubierta y extinta. Los humanos poco a poco olvidaron la sangre, la muerte y el dolor.

 _"Eso es lo que traen las guerras, Solo malos recuerdos de un tiempo que se olvidan..."_

Habían olvidado muchas cosas, y entre ellas la más importante a su Libertador. Eren Jaeger. Un humano con el poder un Titán. La gente aborrecía a los titanes... pensar que uno de ellos mismos, fue el que los salvo de la extinción era una locura. Mantenerlo con vida, otra locura más grande.

En este momento, No se pone a discusión la muerte ni la ejecución del Eren. De eso ya ha pasado mucho... bastante tiempo. Los científicos del siglo veinte descubrieron algo sorprendente al rebuscar en aquel pasado tan horrible.

1.- Los Titanes eran monstruos enormes, que devoraban carne humana. Solo buscaban humanos, A pesar de no necesitarlos como sustento.

2.- No tenían un aparato digestivo para ingerir la carne que consumían. Por lo que esta se acumulaba en sus gargantas. Almacenándose como un bolo de partes humanas irreconocibles.

3.- Tenían su vitalidad del Sol. No necesitaban ningún otro tipo de alimentación. Recibían sus rayos solares contra su piel. Esto les bastaba para moverse y que su cuerpo siguiera funcionando

Privándolos de esta decaían gradualmente. Entre más tamaño tuvieran más tiempo les costaba decaer, ya que su soporte era más fuerte.

Todos estos descubrimientos, eran las pruebas que habían sido encontradas por la Sargento Hanji Zoe. Recluta, Rango Élite del Equipo de Exploración. Bajo el mando del Comandante en Jefe. Erwin Smith.

Pero la visión de su ciencia y conocimiento estaba retrasada al de ahora. Al de la Actualidad en sí. Que se enfocó en el sentido más científico y realista. Buscando la respuesta a esas y más preguntas sobre estas extrañas criaturas que aparecieron en la tierra. Buscando en un trasfondo más profundo.

Una respuesta encontrada en los genes de estos "Titanes".

Morfológicamente eran similares a los seres humanos. Incluso se pudo afirmar que depredaban de estos. Pero había una diferencia importante en cuanto a la formación y defensa del sistema.

Los titanes poseían una increíble capacidad de regenerar partes y órganos humanos. Tanto dentro como por fuera de sus organismos. Lo que los hacia auto-inmunes a una amenaza viral. Y suprimieran por completa el sustento alimenticio. Eran, en si la respuesta científica al futuro. La Evolución de la Raza humana... Eren Jaeger. Uno de los titanes mas importantes. Era la clave, pero había un problema. Eren había muerto hace muchos años. Por lo que los Científicos tuvieron que recrear al sujeto, en base a los genes de los descendientes de este. Aumentando la totalidad del "Gen Titan".

Eren había vuelto a nacer Si. Pero no como un humano, sino como un Titan completo, poderoso y genéticamente Inmortal.

.

.

.

.

[Eren narra]

 ** _· Experimento_**

Veinte cuatro minutos habían pasado desde que la científica, una mujer de bata blanca había atravesado el cubículo de cristal, portando un barbijo, guantes y demás artefactos de bioseguridad. Ya me había acostumbrado al hecho de la que gente se obtuviera de un contacto directo conmigo, de que respirar el mismo aire. En teoría, no tenia derecho ni a respirar aire, me mantenían dentro de este cubículo gigante de vidrio reforzado. Por las mañanas se levantaban para encender aquel reflector gigante sobre mi cabeza, me proporcionaba calor y vitalidad. En cierta forma era casi como mi alimento. Lo mantenían así, hasta la hora en la que "El Sol Caía", según ellos.

El exterior... Un completo misterio. Preferí No tener esperanzas, Ni ilusiones, Ni sueños... Mi vista se mantenía en el suelo... No tengo ningún derecho. Soy un monstruo. Te parece bonito, pues no lo es.

La mano de la doctora Hanji, se mueve en el interior de mi pecho, rebuscando en mi caja torácica, apartando mis pulmones para extirparme el corazón con cuidado. Ella era la única de los "Hombres de blanco", que se atrevían a hablarme, mirarme, o si quiera tener algo de humanidad conmigo mientras me "disecaban", según yo. Ellos los llaman "Biopsia con tendencia de Autopsia". La mujer termina de cortar las válvulas, las arterias y otras partes del corazón (como la aorta). Terminando de sacar así a mi corazón, teniendo en su mano me habla.

-...¿No te duele... ? -pregunta con un tono de inquietud.

Mi sangre es capaz de recrear cualquier tejido u órgano, incluso mucho mas rápido que la células madre... Pero hay un gran problema. Sólo funciona conmigo. La Dra. Hanji estaba convencida que en alguno de sus estudios iba a encontrar la forma de poder trasplantar aunque algunos de mis órganos a un paciente necesitado. Esa era en parte la razón por la que me mantenían con vida... o por la que me regresaron a la vida. Para salvar a la Raza humana. Hump, No había hecho suficiente por ellos...

 _Los Humanos son egoístas..._ con el tiempo descubrí que no se detendrían hasta convertirse en dioses. Pero la Vida tiene un limite y es la Muerte, retrasarla era el propósito de cada unos de los hombres aquí...

El interior de mi pecho estaba vació, y siento frió... Aquel órgano que ella esta sosteniendo en su mano era en realidad, lo que me mantenía con vida... ¿O lo que me hacia parecerme más humano?

Dentro de un segundo en mi pecho vuelve a arder... Mi sangre y mis tejidos vuelven a formar el órgano que me falta. El humo vuelve aparecer a mi alrededor. La mano de Hanji comienza a verse vacía... El órgano que sostenía desaparece al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo lo forma en mi interior. Un plazo d segundos, era el tiempo estimando que tenia cualquier parte de mi cuerpo para regenerarse y que mi cuerpo volviera a estar completo otra vez.

La doctora vuelve a suspirar y yo también, mientras va pidiendo el Escalpelo preparado y esta vez se dirige a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Levantando la tela blanca de mi pantalón, tomando mi pierna entre sus manos y realizando un corte en el.

-¿Eh? -me mira, aun sigo con la mirada inerte

-...¿Qué me dices ahora? ...Te estoy cortando una pierna ¿No te duele, mi niño?

No contesto. No se como hacerlo. No he hablado durante un tiempo... Al menos de después de que me hicieran la traqueotomía ayer. Ella era una persona muy curiosa. No la culpo... De todas formas yo solo soy un experimento ¿o no? ¿Tengo alguna razón para No ser una rata de laboratorio?

La mirada de la mujer se desanima, esperaba que en esta oportunidad hablará... dijera algo a mi defensa, me negará... o mostrará aunque sea un indicio de voluntad.

No lo hice. Me mantuve inerte y ella seguía conservando las esperanzas de que algún día yo pudiera sonreír... Volvíera a ser esa persona de mi vida pasada.

Aquél chico enérgico, que sonreía... Aún en los momentos de Crisis... En los momentos Felices... En los momentos Cruciales, de Decisiones y Sentencias... Aún los segundos antes de su Muerte...

.

[23/12/15. -Massachusetts General Hospital. Nivel de Subsuelo Nº 3. Archivo: Experimento E - K12]

 ** _· Tras el Cristal_**

-Bien, ya puedes entrar -dijo la mujer castaña.

"Otro humano" pensé agachando la cabeza, volvería a ser el entrenamiento de alguien.

Mi corazón no paraba de latir con lentitud, No se detenía. Se esforzaba por sobrevivir.

Mientras que yo ya estaba cansado de que lo hiciera.

No tenía propósito y el descarado simplemente latía en mi pecho impidiéndome morir.

-¡Levi~ Apúrate! ¿Que esperas? -le llama presurosa

La elevación de su voz me informa que no es alguien común, al que trajo esta vez.

-Cállate, y camina Cuatro ojos -recrimina por detrás el otro sujeto, entrado un segundo antes que la doctora entrara por esa puerta de hierro oxidado que se encontraba al frente del cubículo.

La mención que hace, Esa voz es tan desconocida y conocida a la vez. Por primera vez me gana la intriga y levanto la vista, quiero saber... quiero reconocer el rostro de esa voz.

Dirigiendo la mirada al frente, reconozco con facilidad a la doctora por lo que paso mi vista al otro, un hombre de cabello azabache, liso, bastante fino. Tiene un corte rapado por las sienes y la nuca. Una estatura algo baja. Con la edad de siete años que tenia (según ellos), le llegaba a la cintura. Su mirada es bastante filosa y fija. Lo observo entrar por la puerta con un Frac y mocasines negros. No traía la cortaba, pero continuo avanzando hacia adelante.

Mi mirada se extiende a él. Viéndolo como esa persona entraba. No se que fue lo que me paso, me levante de inmediato y apoye mis manos en el cristal. Tan sólo verlo, hizo que mi corazón latiera de nuevo con más fuerza y Desesperadamente. Está vez se esforzaba por vivir. Por salir de aquí. Por alcanzarlo. Por atravesar el cristal.

Gritaba su nombre con desesperación, muchas veces. No sabia como pero era como si mis propios labios soltaron su nombre y sin que yo pudiera saberlo.

-Sa-sabe tu nombre... -dice Hanji impresionada de que hablara por primera vez, y que lo primero que dijera fuera el nombre de su compañero.

-Mmm -murmura el otro con las manos en su bolsillo, mientras yo no dejo de verlo.

-Liberalo...-dice tras un momento de verme. Mi rostro se ilusiona, y quiero sonreír otra vez...

 _¿Como podía hacer cosas por mí?... Me leía la menté... Sabia acaso que quería salir._

-Pero Levi él es... -le contrarrestaba la doctora. El solo mira el cristal, observando fijamente mi rostro al contestar.

-...Voy a quedármelo de todas formas.

-Insisto Levi, el es muy peligroso y...

-¿Que tan peligroso puede ser un mocoso? Sacalo de ahí.

La mujer no discute mas, y se encamina a un costado del cubículo para introducir su tarjeta, abriendo esa puerta por la que la veía entrar cada vez. El cristal en el que apoyaba mis manos poco a poco va desapareciendo... cuando por fin la puerta ha sido por completo abierta. Es que miro el exterior con cautela y asombro.

Libre después de tantos años, Ese cristal se desvaneció frente a mí.

Pero no podía salir, Aun estaba inmóvil...

Por alguna razón sentía miedo...

Miedo de lo que podía esperar...

Miedo a lo desconocido...

Retrocedí un paso, mientras el otro hombre llega a mi.

-No quieres salir -demanda al verme retroceder.

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo... Que sin importar lo duro que parezca...

Deseó salir de aquí...

Deseó ser un ser humano otra vez... Ver, tocar, sentir...

Quiero conocer ese gran mundo de ahí fuera

¡Quiero ir al exterior!

Entonces son mis mismas piernas las primeras en querer salir, En empezar a correr sin paro alguno... En sentirse tan libres como puedan... Corrí hacia él. Yendo a su dirección, No me interesaba nada mas, mis ojos no paraban de verlo y mis piernas de seguirlo. Para cuando me di cuenta ya me había abalanzado contra su cuerpo en un abrazo desesperado.

-¡Oye tu! Quítate de mi encima -reclama al poco tiempo de reaccionar tras el impacto que sufrió su cabeza al chocar contra el suelo. Yo lo voy abrazando, esperando hallar consuelo en su alma. Lo abrazo con timidez y temblando pues nose que es lo que debo esperar de este desconocido que me es tan familiar.

-Tch -carraspea los dientes, al poner su mano sobre mi cabeza y acariciarme parte de mis mechones.

-...Sigue siendo un crío. -murmuro al poco tiempo.

Fui escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, percibiendo ese olor que impregnaba su camisa.

Apegando mi oído a su pecho, lo escuche con claridad. El armónico sonido de su corazón.

Esta ahí vivo, leve y constante.

Es un corazón mal herido, destrozado y frío.

Pero es el latir, el calor de la persona que tanto espere para poder salir de ese lugar.

Él es mi Heichou.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Ushinawareta Kyojin (El Titan pérdido)]_

Parte dos: **El Exterior**

 _ **·**_ _Sueños del Pasado_

Los mechones marrones, algo largos por la parte del frente y los costados. La brisa del viento los movía de un lado al otro. Parte del reflejó solar choca con unas hojas en la punta del árbol, acariciando la piel morena de mis mejillas. la brisa del viento, mueve el pasto fresco y los tulipanes violeta, bajo el árbol que me encuentro recostado.

 _Despierta Eren, Despierta..._

Muevo parte de las facciones de mi rostro, pestañeando levemente al escuchar la voz de esa niña a mi lado, estaba tan cercana, y se oía tan familiar.

 _Es hora de irnos a casa._

-¿A Casa? ...Mikasa... ¡Mamá!...-suelto sin pensar otro nombre. Son murmullos pequeños y cansados, moviendo la cara, ahora entre las almohadas.

Poco a poco comienzo a abrir los ojos, disipando a las voces de mi sueño. Esas que me hablan, me reclaman que las recuerde. Parpadeo para despertar por fin en la realidad. Al abrir los ojos encuentro un enorme blanco que rodea toda la habitación. El lugar me es un completo misterio, pero me doy cuenta que tiene algo diferente al anterior lugar donde me encontraba.

Tiene un aire más caliente pacífico, y libre...

¡Soy libre!

 _ **·**_ _Doctor Rivaille Ackerman_

-¿Te sientes mejor? -pregunta la voz conocida de la doctora Zoe, sentada a un costado de la camilla, a lado mío. Como de costumbre dirijo mi mirada a su persona, que se queda fija pero pidiendo una explicación. Siempre lo hacía cuando no llegaba a entender del todo su oración.

-¿Estas más contento ahora, mi niño? -me aclara. Le asiento una vez.

-Ha, -me reclama alzando algo la voz en reproche -...continúas tan callado ahora... Ayer estabas tan hablador...

Abro los ojos impresionado, ella quería que hablara eso lo sabía. Pero ayer, no estaba seguro de cómo fue que pronuncie palabra.

-Niño -sonrió al escuchar su voz regañándome, al igual que antes.

Lo observo ahí parado en el marco de la habitación, Sólo que esta vez se ve diferente, al igual que su compañera porta una bata blanca y usa unos lentes, que cubrían el color de su iris de mi vista.

¿Esté humano también era un doctor?

-Oh, Levi -voltea su rostro a el -...viniste a ver su condición

-Si -contesta entrando con pasos leves y repetidos.

-Bien -concuerda ella, elevando la tabla médica en su mano para ir tiqueando cada recuadro.

-E-k12 está estable -.

-Deja de hacer mi parte. -le reclama revisando todo lo que tiqueo.

-No tienes por qué estar de ese humor. De todas formas yo solo vine ayudar -la mujer se va encogiendo los hombros y aparentando que su comentario la había ofendido

-Nunca he necesitado tú ayuda para resolver mis problemas -la mujer se le acerca y le pone las manos en la cara para sacarle los lentes.

-Claro Levi Ackerman considera el cuidado de un niño un problema serio -

-Una vida siempre es un problema -argumenta el.

-Una vida, ah? -se pone pensativa un segundo, al ver continuar el avance de su compañero a mi dirección, mientras ella sale de la habitación. Antes de que siga, le pone la mano en el hombro.

-... No olvides que ese niño sigue siendo un experimento -le recuerda la realidad de mi situación. Levi no puede evitar que esa mirada suya se le deteriore un poco, porque conoce muy bien mi destino desde que entro a mi expediente.

-Por supuesto. -le responde su voz, tratando de sonar con desinterés y fastidio.

-Déjame trabajar.

 ** _·_** _Mi libertad_

[Eren narra]

La compañía y el trato mas "humano", según creo es muy cálido y agradable. He comenzado a aprender muchas mas cosas. El doctor Rivaille en una ocasión me explico que era lo que yo observaba por fuera, lo llamo: Exterior.

En esa ocasión se quedo al igual que yo,mirando la ventana. Fue una rápida mirada y luego regreso la vista al frente. Observando como aquel pajarito saltaba de rama en rama, en el espacio del pequeño árbol. Me quedo mirando su rostro, el también pierde la mirada en el "exterior" de la ventana.

-E... E-e... -balbuceó jalando parte de la bata del brazo. Responde a mi contacto con una mirada inquisitiva. Yo señalo al pájaro que salió volando del árbol.

-Es un Ave... -responde a la pregunta silenciosa en mi iris.

-...A...a-a..a...v...ve...-trato de pronunciar juntando y separando los labios. Él se queda observando mis intentos de comunicarme.

-...A...Avé ¡Ave! -grito saltando. Lo había conseguido. Lo dije. Se lo dije.

El me acaricio al cabeza, revolviendo mis mechones. Luego miro la puerta, entendí que se iba. Yo no quería que eso pasara, y me viera solo en este lugar otra vez.

Pero fue inevitable, reaccione tarde y para cuando llegue a la puerta esta se había cerrado adelante de mi. Agacho la cabeza entonces... Lo comprendí en ese instante..

 _La libertad... No era Libertad, Si Tu mismo No te sentías Libre..._

 _...Sino Atado y sin privilegios..._

Pero algo cambio ese día, antes de que regresara a la ventana y le diera la espalda a la puerta esta se abrió nuevamente. El Doctor Rivaille volvió a entrar por ella, pero esta vez sostenía algo en la mano. Un pequeño libro marrón. El resto de la tarde, él se la paso conmigo enseñándome a hablar. Dándome lecciones sobre la importancia de lo que seria para mi comunicarme en el exterior. En resumidas volviéndome mas humano. Tratando como un niño, un hijo que como un experimento, un monstruo o Un Titan.

.

 ** _·_** _Una Sonrisa_

Hoy era el segundo día. Debo admitir que estar fuera de ese cristal es muy agradable, Ahora puedo ver y distinguir colores, incluso soy capaz de escuchar a las "Aves" que dicen haya afuera. El color azul del cielo es muy bello, como si lo hubieran pintado para mí, las nubes, a mi parecer eran algodones flotantes. La mayoría de las cosas que veía eran extrañas. Me desconcertaban y sorprendían mucho. Lo único que llegaba a reconocer era el instrumental médico.

Me acerco a la ventana, apoyando mis manos en el marco. Observo el exterior descalzo... y por primera vez el viento se cuela por fuera y me congela las mejillas, levantando parte de los mechones en rostro. No sabía lo que era, ni porque... la verdad no quería saber. El lugar donde resido ahora es muy amplio. Me siento tan libre y feliz. No llegaba a entender como me la pase encerrado tanto tiempo, sin poder disfrutar esto?

Desde aquella primera experiencia y contacto, me la pasaba horas observando ese cuadro pintado, que era la ventana. Tenía una vista interesante. Un paisaje hermoso de una lejanía que me intrigaba visitar. Las flores en el jarrón a un costado de la camilla, también me gustaban. Desprendían un olor exquisito que me despertaba en la mañana. El lugar permanece cerrado, pero ya no me importa. Tengo mucha más cosas acá adentro ahora. Mi mente se distrae con facilidad por lo que no me hago problema. Aun así regreso la vista a la ventana, la brisa, el aire y las flores eran las experiencias más bellas que había tenido, pero eso no era lo que más me gustaba de la vista sino la lejanía.

Las nueves en el horizonte besando las montañas, casi me podía imaginarme del otro lado, en la cima de esas montañas acariciando las nueves a mi alrededor en la superficie. Según decían las nueves estaban cargadas de agua, igual que una brisa de roció bañándote el cuerpo. De seguro que así sentía estar dentro del mar, pero aun así ser capaz de respirar un aire húmedo y caliente.

Si, deseaba por estar ahí. Ahora tenía un sueño. Cierro los ojos y los abro dejando ver esta vez un brillo de esperanza e ilusión.

¡Quiero ver el Mar!

Grite para mis adentros, cargando de aire en mis pulmones, pero sin pronunciar palabra.

El corazón emocionado palpitaba en mi pecho, tanto que duele. Pero es una sensación hermosa. Me hace sentir Vivo y de alguna manera dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro. Aparece así, de manera tan espontanea que no tengo porque fingir. Mi cuerpo tiembla, pero no de miedo, sino de emoción, esta cargado de ilusion y energía. Quiere emprender una aventura. Suspira dejándome caer sobre el marco de la ventana pero sonriendo. Esta vez, estoy sintiendo que el corazón me apoya en la decisión que tomaba, que era volver a soñar.

.

· _Mi Nombre_

-Esa es la A -me explicaba cuando me señala con su dedo la figura en el libro.

-La siguiente es la B y está la C. -me contesta bastante animada la doctora. Le agradaba ver qué sonrío de nuevo, y le respondo con más humanidad qué antes.

-Zoe -llama Rivaille desde la puerta, ahora soy capaz de reconocerlo por el sonido de su voz. Volteo con la mano a la siguiente página, mientras ella se va de mi lado para atender lo que su compañero le demanda.

-Así, lo haré -dice tomando la tabla médica de la manos de Levi y saliendo del lugar murmurando cosas que no escucho.

Mi mirada sigue concentrada en los dibujos de colores y cualquier objeto impreso en la hoja, todo es nuevo, desconocido y me llama la atención. Rivaille se encamina a mi dirección al verme tan concentrado.

-Oye -me llama él, encontrándose a mi lado en la camilla. Levantó la vista entonces para verlo, como ocasionalmente pasa le regalo una sonrisa y él se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan entretenido, Mocoso? -pregunta al coger con ambas manos el libro que yo sostengo.

Observa por un rato los dibujos, paisajes y figuras. Distingo una nostalgia singular en su mirada cuando va soltando el libro.

Lo abrazó en el momento qué distingo esa mirada llena de debilidad y miedo a perder algo de lo qué no sé, todavía. Luego de un rato, se va separandó de mí, diciendo: Gracias. Retomó el libró en mis manos.

-E.. Etto.. Le... Lee -pido articulando palabras apenas.

-De acuerdo. -coincide al retomar la página con el dibujo de un castillo y un sapo.

-Había una vez un príncipe que... -Lo único que escuchaba era su voz. Dentro de mí pecho el corazón saltaba. Me sentía tan feliz... No podía encontrar la razón, pero me alegraba que hubiese encontrado un hogar, -me abrazo a él mirando el cuento-...tenía una familia, aunque sea temporal.

Llegada la noche, el cielo sé oscurece y parte de la habitación también. Rivaille enciende algo que llama "lámpara", esa que imita la luz del Sol en el día. Me siento débil al caer la noche, por lo que doy un bostezo largo dejándome caer contra su pecho. La puerta se va abriendo otra vez, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para voltear a ver como la doctora Zoe entra y me encuentra cerrando los ojos en el hombro de Levi, se pone de pie, de manera que mi pies se cual a los costados como un pequeño osito durmiendo en el regazo de su madre.

Ella observa mi rostro durmiente, mis reparaciones algo leves contra la camisa blanca de Rivaille, esos ojos que ahora permanecían cerrados por que el sueño se había apoderado por completo de ellos, aquella pequeña boca inspirando y expirando. Elevando parte de mí cuerpo en su pecho. Ella sonríe a través esos lentes. Seguía siendo un niño inocente a pesar de todos los títulos que me pusieran encima.

-Es hora de dormir E - k12 -me llama, cogiendo una manta para ir tapándome parte de cuerpo, mientras Levi me depositaba con calma y cuidado en la camilla.

-...Eren... -contradice Levi después de que ella se ha apartado lo suficiente de mi rostro, apagando la lámpara con la mano a mi al cuarto en oscuridad.

-¿Que dices, Levi? -le pregunta mirándolo fijamente.

-El nombre de este mocoso, es Eren. -afirma tras un momento sin quitar la vista de la camilla, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho -...Voy a quedarme en la habitación este noche para vigilarlo.

-De acuerdo. Pero no olvides que mañana debemos hablar con la junta -le recuerda ella llevándose el libro.

-Está bien -es lo último que dice... o al menos lo ultimo que logro escuchar antes de caer en el suelo.

Sin poder evitarlo suelto otro bostezo, revolviendo parte de mi cuerpo con ansiedad en la cama. Había sido un día largo. Entrecierro los ojos con el rostro contra las almohadas, pues aun le tengo miedo a la oscuridad. Por suerte la luz de la luna entra por la ventana, y logro distinguir que la habitación tornada de un color azulado, y violeta. Sombras van moviéndose en la ventana, sacudiendo las hojas de los arboles. Pero en el centro de la ventana, por donde se veía a la inmensa luna, encuentro el cuerpo de Rivaille. Me daba la espalda pero claramente me doy cuenta de que esta de brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en la luna, la mira con pena, queriendo desahogar su dolor con ella al confesarle sus pecados...

 _Los humanos me parecen mas extraños ahora... -_ me retuerzo un poco, aun mirando la luna. Cuando me pongo a meditar sobre ese pensamiento.

 _¿Humanos?_

 _¿Que son.. realmente los humanos?_

 _¿Que me hace diferente a ellos?_

 _...Tengo libertad, Sueños, Esperanza... Una Familia..._

 _Puedo ser un humano otra vez ¿No es verdad?_

 _...Quiero ser Eren..._

 _No un experimento._

 _No un Titan._

 _¡Quiero ser Eren!_

 _Un humano, otra vez._

Cierro los ojos, y me pongo a soñar como un niño.

.

· _El Despertar_

[Levi narra]

 _"¡Rivaille, Sabes cuál es tu trabajo! No puedes permitir que ese monstruo escape..."_

Cuanto destete esas palabras, ese deber que cargaba.

 _"Heichou... ¿En serio va a matarme...?"_

Eren era el único tan ingenio para preguntarme algo que ya sabia, al verme ahí. Parado junto a el en medio del bosque.

 _"Lo siento, Eren..."_

La voz me comienza a temblar, al igual que las katanas, esas armas que tenía en manos. Eren no hace mas que agachar la cabeza, resignándose a la verdad.

Postrado de rodillas y con la manos atadas tras la espalda ¿Como puede negarse?

Lo sabe, no hay escapatoria. Aquí y ahora, No hay un final feliz.

 _"Está bien..._ -me habla, mientras las lágrimas en los ojos continúan cayendo. No puede arrepentirse _-...Si es usted el que lo hace. No podre enojarme..."_

 _...Tan fácil aceptas tu muerte, Maldito Mocoso..._ recuerdo que ese era mi pensamiento, Segundos antes de que lo matara. Antes de que me embarra las manos, el rostro y la parte superior de mi cuerpo con su sangre. 

_"Te Amo... Si eres tu quien me mata. No tendré problemas... "_

Te odio, Eren...

Caigo de rodillas contra la tierra del bosque. Mis manos aun sujetan el arma que te asesino. Mi vista se humedece de solo encontrar tu cuerpo sin vida a un paso de mi. El ceño poco a poco se me va frunciendo con dolor, la voz rota sale de mi garganta en un llanto descontrolado.

 _"¡¿Por qué tenías que sacrificarte, Eren?!"_

Reclamo en sueños. Esas pesadillas sobre aquella noche no han parado de atormentarme. Aquel recuerdo, esa muerte que te provoque no ha parado de recriminarme. Mis ojos, Esas lágrimas que no pude mostrarte no han parado de quejarse, de llorar en silencio tu perdida, hace tanto tiempo atrás...

-Rivaille... Sr. Rivaille... -dice una voz más masculina y juvenil que antes.

Me retuerzo en el sofá, parte de mi cuerpo y en especial mi espalda se hallaban macurcadas. Pero abro los ojos, había un rostro muy cercano a mío que me hablaba. La imagen se aclara entre más pestañeo. Abriéndolos por completo descubro entonces a un Eren de 15 años frente a mí. Moviendo su mano de un lado para el otro, tratando de que despierte. Mirándome con un rostro extrañado pero alegre. Es el mismo Eren de mi sueño. El Eren del pasado. El Mocoso que asesine y tanto amo...

-¿Se encuentra bien, Heichou? -me pregunta con esos ojos verde esmeralda que tengo en frente, mirando en sus pupilas, descubro el asombro de mi rostro reflejado en sus iris.

Pero... ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Eren?


	3. Chapter 3

_[Ushinawareta Kyojin (El Titan pérdido)]_

Parte dos: **El Pasado en el Presente**

 _ **·**_ _Respuesta_

[Levi narra]

El Mocoso se encontraba parado a mí delante, traía puesto mi bata y mis lentes. Asumo que se lo puso cuando yo estaba dormido, ya que su ropa le había crecido y ahora no le entrada.

Me quede cruzado de brazos en una esquina de la habitación.

Eren había crecido abruptamente y esperaba a qué ella me diera una explicación.

-...y simplemente debo decir que creció. -concluye Zoe en lo que yo lo miro.

-No lo entiendo -hago notar mi molestia en la voz al hablar.

-Compáralo con una planta Levi... Si Eren fuera una flor que solamente fue alimentada y no cuidada con amor ¿Crees que crecería como un niño feliz?

Volteo a verlo, pero Eren se mantiene callado e inerte como si tratase de entender cada una de las palabras que decíamos. Era natural, para que crece sin aprender.

-Ahora Levi -me dice, cogiendo a Eren del brazo -Tengo que llevármelo para hacerle unas pruebas

-Tch -murmuro al darme la vuelta y dejarla hacerlo que quería.

-¡Levi! -grita mi nombre al ver que me alejo.

-Levi Heichou... -pronuncia como si guardara esperanzas de que fuera la persona de mi pasado.

 _Ya no soy ese hombre Eren, Ya no lo soy más..._

-No... Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, solo Levi. Recuérdalo bien, Mocoso. -lo regaño y luego comienzo a caminar.

-Felicidades, Levi -me dice. A cuatro pasos del pasillo, me detengo queriendo ver atrás cuando la puerta se cierra.

 _Ja. Este Mocoso... Sigue siendo el mismo._

.

[Por la tarde. 25 de Diciembre. Víspera navideña. Hospital de Masschuset. Eren narra]

-Z..zoe...-murmuro, o al menos eso es lo que intento articular.

-Así es Eren, soy tu doctora. -confirma mi duda en cierta forma.

-¿Doctor? ¿Levi es doctor también? -hablo normal ahora. Al parecer solo necesitaba escuchar las palabras, tratar de pronunciar correctamente para poder hablar con fluidez y sin oposición alguna.

-Así es... Aprendes muy rápido Eren -me anima. Ella me mira con alegría. De alguna forma la hacía feliz este tema, de que aprendiera a hablar. De que me comunicara. Lo que más quería era ser un humano.

-¿Eren? ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto girando un poco la cabeza a un costado.

-Ese es tu nombre. -me contesta.

-¿Nombre? -agacho mi cabeza al suelo, mientras parte de mi ceño se frunce tratando de comprender todo esto. Llegando a una conclusión y recordando un dato importante es que vuelvo a elevar la mirada y decirle.

-...Él me puso ese nombre,... -recalco.

-Rivaille sí. Yo diría que el siempre prometió llamarte por ese nombre. Me ordeno que te llamara de esa forma niño, bueno jovencito. -se corrige a sí misma viendo el actual estado de mi cuerpo puberto. Aun sigo sin entender por qué le alegra todo esto.

-La verdad estoy impresionada Eren... Nunca he logrado sacarle mucha información al gruñón. -dice la mujer levantando mi brazo e ir depositando el termómetro por debajo de mi axila. Asumo que el gruñón es Levi, y sonrió.

-...Y tu hasta su fecha de cumpleaños sabes -ríe un poco al finalizar su comentario.

No tengo mucha certeza de las cosas pero si. Estaba seguro, que esta fecha en especial era el cumpleaños de señor Rivaille. Como soy curioso debo preguntar.

-¿Cómo es él? -la mirada que me dirige ahora es de sorpresa. Hice algo mal ¿Qué sucede?

Mis ojos ruedan por el suelo, regresando la vista abajo. ¿Por qué de pronto me siento arder?

-jojo Erencito está tan interesado en Rivaille. Supongo que la curiosidad en ti, es natural. Hay tanto que no sabes y desconoces. -se toma una pausa para sentarse a mi lado y continua.

-No te preocupes, el no muerde. Cuando esta de humor claro. Te advierto que no es nada interesante. Levi se la pasa en su oficina la mayor parte del tiempo. Si socializa, es porque tiene que hacerlo. No puedo decir que es malo en lo que hace. No, es bastante bueno. Pero ese es, en Si, su problema. Esta tan metido en las cosas que puede o no resolver, que olvida sincerarse con las personas... siempre ha necesitado mi ayuda para interpretar a la gente sabes... -se pone la mano en el mentón de forma pensante. Decido levantar la cabeza y saltar en su defensa como instinto personal golpeando dentro de mi pecho. Esa preocupación nata en mí de querer defenderlo.

-¡Levi es bueno! -digo en alto, aunque no tenga certeza de conocerlo por completo.

-Claro que lo es. De hecho -se pone de pie con grandes anime -¿Me ayudarías a sorprenderlo esta noche Eren?

Asiento.

 _ **·**_ _Recuerdos_

Regreso a mi despacho, a ese lugar lleno de papeles y un mortífero silencio. Donde apenas encuentro consuelo para mis errores.

Me siento en el sofá, viendo que no quiero llegar al sillón. La cabeza aun me atormenta. Me recuerda su rostro en cada desliz que tengo.

Sus palabras fluyen en mi mente, como un recuerdo nato.

 _-¡Levi! ¿Estás bien? -aquellas palabras de su parte, sonando tan preocupadas por mi bienestar._

 _-Casi mueres...-lo reprendía con rabia en esa oportunidad. Viendo como continuaba siguiéndome el paso, a pesar de que yo fuera la causa de que se quedara atrás, tratando de alcanzarme siempre._

 _-Si muero por amarte, que así sea...-Es la respuesta que me da planteándose tan firme, fuerte y seguro frente a mí. Yo lo bajaría de las nubes en ese instante._

 _-Eres un idiota. El más grande idiota que he conocido -No era un alago ni nada menos, era un insulto con la intención de desanimarlo, pero en él no funciona así._

- _Sabe que lo amo. Lo amo mucho... con todo mi humano corazón, Heichou -me confiesa, yo muevo parte de mi rostro aun costado. Soltándome de su agarre... aún no... No quiero que me mire a los ojos cuando me diga eso. Sonando tan honesto. Sincerándose conmigo, tanto que no puedo tomarlo en burla. Ya no, después de que me ha demostrado que daría su vida por mi sin objeciones._

 _Me armo de valor y fuerza, y regreso mi mirada a esos ojos que no paran de verme. Me mira con tanta esperanza, tanta ilusión y brillo en esos ojos. Siento que su esperanza me mata. Me hace tan débil que caigo en sus mentiras para mí, y juramentos reales para él._

 _-No me lo entregues a mi... -digo al ver que me ofrece su corazón con esas palabras. Me llevo la mano al pecho, de pronto me duele tanto el mío, ¿Acaso lo estoy volviendo a entregar a alguien?_

 _-...No quiero ser el responsable de que algo te pase... ¡Por mi culpa! -grito estrujando la mano en mi uniforme, tratando de agarrarme el corazón por fuera. Mi otra mano se apoya en su hombro. Inclinándome un poco a él, continuo -...¡No! No. No quiero enamorarme -le confieso. Estoy harto de que jueguen conmigo, me calienten la oreja con su falso "_ _Siempre estaré contigo_ _"._

 _-Está bien no tiene porqué preocuparse. -levanto la vista hacia él, escuchando sus palabras -...El que yo lo ame es mi problema, y no suyo.-me aclara. Ha... ¿Qué?_

 _-No digas eso. -me suelto y lo agarro de la camisa - ¡No menosprecies así tu vida!... Porqué yo...-me interrumpe._

 _-Capitán. -frena mi avance al sostenerme de los hombros, y luego tomar mi rostro -No le entrego mi vida, ni mi futuro a usted... Ése se lo entregue a la gente, a esta humanidad que me propuse salvar... Lo único que todavía le puedo entregar así, a corazón abierto y sin miedos... Es Mi Amor... No mi pena, No mi dolor. Eso es solo mío... Sólo le doy el único Amor que conozco... El único que este corazón humano aun Es capaz de dar..._

 _-Eren -Quiero reprenderlo, golpearlo, pero no lo hago._

 _-Lo amo, hasta pronto Capitán -se da la vuelta sin mirarme, sin si quiera regalarme esa sonrisa._

 _-Eren basta. No me trates así... -Esta vez soy yo el que camina hacia él y lo detiene -...No quiero ser tan valioso para alguien. No quiero perderte Eren... -aprieto con fuerza esa muñeca que quiere marcharse -...No a tí... No ha este nuevo corazón que me acabas de dar..._

 _Esa fue la última plática seria que tuve con él. Me pregunto aun, porque no fui capaz de decirle que lo amaba en ese instante...que la razón por la que no quería perderle era porque estaba enamorado._

Los recuerdos y las voces, continúan hablando en mi cabeza.

Eren Jaeger nos traicionó

 ** _Mentirá._**

Eren Jaeger ha matado a muchos de los nuestros

 ** _Mentirás_.**

Es un Monstruo

 ** _Más mentirás_.**

Es un Titán

 ** _Falso... Él nunca lo ha sido totalmente, y yo lo sé._**

Es un criminal

 ** _Sólo en un niño._**

Es irracional Capitán. Ese monstruo debe estar tras una celda

 _No. Soy justo. Él es mi cadete. Un soldado muy valioso para la humanidad._

 _Mi empeño en defenderlo haría que lo castigarán. El nombre de "traidor" nunca le quedado a Eren._

 _La palabra correcta para definirlo, seria cazador._

 _Ese Santo cazador que lo dio todo._

 _Su familia, sus sueños, sus esperanzas. Esa que yo tuve de ser felices juntos._ _De volverlo a ver a mi lado en el campo de batalla y en los cielos._

 _Eren se volvió un héroe y mártir para mis ojos._

Voy dejando que mis pestañas se cierren al contorno de mis ojos. Pongo la mano encima de mi rostro. Ocultando una vez más la pena y frustración que tengo.

-Al final todo salió mal -digo con calma soltando un suspiro. -Eren se ha alejado de mi...

 _Voy a llorar de nuevo._

 _Pero no con lágrimas que pueda expresar mi rostro._

 _No con palabras que salgan de mi boca._

 _Ni con actos que cumpla mi cuerpo._

 _Sino con un mortal silencio._

 _Ese que no emitió ruido, que no reclamo nada... que aparento tanto su dolor pero lo delataba la mirada perdida en alguno de los oscuros rincones del abismo de sus pensamientos..._

 _Llore de esa forma siempre._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque No quiero arrepentirme nunca de haber amado a esa persona._

Inclino mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón. Mirando en el techo el candelabro apagado. Dejándome tan sumiso en la oscuridad. Como siempre mi rostro no expresa emoción alguna solo inercia, y la mirada perdida otra vez.

 _¿Cuántas abre derramo en el silencio?_

El único que escucha mi lamento.

-Esta vez, te salvare... -Es la promesa que hago en el ahora.

.

[Horas más tarde]

Con los papeles en mano me encamino de nuevo a la habitación de Eren. La maniática de Zoe ya debió terminar todas las pruebas y yo... Desvió la miraba al pequeño librillo azul que tengo metido entro los expedientes. Voy a volver a leerle... cuentos infantiles. Hago un mohín en la boca, claro que ya no es nada apropiado ahora. Tiene una edad más grande, asumo que va por los 15 años. No puedo estar contándole el cuento de la "Cenicienta" a ese niño.

-Debiste esperar un poco más, Eren -le reclamo retomando mi paso. Aun te quería cuidar... Amarte un poco más.

Llegando a su habitación me llevo la sorpresa de que esta toda adornada en el respectivo decorado navideño. Muy cerca de la cama me encuentro con un árbol de dos metro en el que reconozco una estrella de cinco puntas en la cima. Por las ventanas están adornadas con luces de colores y cintos navideños. El cuarto está a oscuras con bellos destellos amarillos y naranja por las luces del árbol adornando el lugar. Descubro la guirnalda colgada en la puerta a mi detrás, momento después de haber entrado.

-¿Qué significa esto? -digo en un reclamo

-¡Feliz navidad! -responde Zoe felicitándome con una enorme caja de regalo.

-F-feliz cumpleaños -pronuncia débilmente Eren. Aquel muchacho que de a poco sale por detrás de Zoe, sosteniendo en sus manos un gorro navideño. Retorciéndolo tanto y con fuerza cuando se me acerca.

-P-puedo... -murmura ya frente a mí, inclinando el gorro a mi persona, esperando que pueda ponérmelo en la cabeza. Le asiento en silencio.

Eren lo hace, dejando un poco al costado. Juega un poco con el copo de nieve al final de gorro, viendo a que lado inclinarlo, si a la derecha o izquierda. Me dedico a ver sus esfuerzos, hasta que por fin se decide y me lo deja a la izquierda haciendo un gesto raro con la cara, uno que no había visto antes. ¿Era burla o meditación?

El acontecimiento paso como estos tienen planeado, me resigno a esperar que sus planes se concreten. Cenamos, exclusivamente a lo que tenemos. Eren se ve algo confundido con todo lo que ve, pero no rehúsa la comida que se le alcanza. Parece feliz, sus acciones son naturales e impulsivas, justo como antes. Me dedico a verlo mientras averigua con cuál de los cubiertos va empezar para cortar la porción de carne que se le ha dado. Rio ligeramente al verlo tomar la cuchara. Eren gira hacia mí escuchando mi algo apagada voz, soltando unos ligeros quejidos en forma de risillas.

Zoe se encarga de corregirlo mientras yo me sirvo agua, ya más tarde. Nos quedamos frente al árbol. Más que todo admirándolo. Eren se había sentado frente a él. Abrazando sus rodillas, en un abrazo a si mismo. Sus pupilas se llenaban de esos hermosos brillos en el reflejo de la lucecillas en su retina.

-Levi... -me llama Zoe, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. Volteo en su dirección la mirada para que diga lo que espera que escuche.

-Debo irme ya, pero antes necesito saber que fue lo que dijeron sobre la custodia del experimento aquí presente - señala Eren con algo de nostalgia.

-No permitiré que se lo lleven -respondo con calma, aun admirando esa figura suya prendida en el árbol.

-Asíque planean trasladarlo -resuelve por su cuenta, regresando la vista también a la figura que yo admiro.

-No pueden tocarlo mientras yo sea acreedor de su custodia.

-Eres generoso Levi, pero él es un...

-Protegeré a Eren -digo como punto final. Ya he tomado esa decisión desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No sabes mentir Levi -Es lo último que me dice, cuando su mano cae de mi hombro y ella retoma su camino hasta la puerta.

Veo como se despide de Eren con un beso en la frente, él le pregunta si mañana seguirán hablando. La verdad me preocupo mucho por Eren, este niño no tiene conocimiento de casi nada, es inocente y no teme ser lastimado o herido. Para el exterior es un misterio fascinante, no conoce lo cruel puede ser el mundo fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

-Eren -lo llamo después del minuto de silencio que surge entre nosotros cuando Zoe nos deja solos.

-Levi -dice mi nombre al girar esa cabeza curiosa en mi dirección. Dedicándome una mirada.

 _Me miro profundamente... Solo a mí. Solo a mi rostro._

 _Te lo prometo Eren._

Pestañeo un poco saliendo del recuerdo.

-A la cama -le ordeno el obedece, esperándome en silencio hasta que yo llegue a él y le acomode la frazada desde sus pies hasta su pecho. Niño irresponsable.

-Duerme -digo después de revolver su pelo y levantarme. Avanza un paso y es cuando su mano me detiene, tomándome de una esquina de mi bata.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto girando la cabeza a ese cuerpo suyo inclino a delante y a la mano alargada en mi dirección. Suelta la bata momento después de oír mi tono de voz.

-...No... no me has contado un cuento -murmura nervioso entrelazando los dedos.

-Ya estas grande para eso ¿o no? -le digo levantando un ceja, el conserva el silencio mientras agacha la cabeza comprendiendo que ese momento que le dedicaba antes, estaba perdido.

Suspiro. Este crio se pondrá a llorar si no lo hago.

-Muévete a un costado Eren. Como voy a entrar sino te mueves -le digo, de pronto su rostro cobra vida. Hace lo que digo temblando de la emoción al verme entrar a dormir con él.

Me pongo a pensar, en la última vez que lo deje.

 _Ve con ellos Eren. Probare tu inocencia, lo juro._

 _Me asentía leve, pero sin titubear ni un solo instante, a pesar de que tuviera las manos atadas a ese poste. No sabía la razón de su sublevación a mi tan extraña. Tal vez era porque era su superior. Su convicción ante la situación. Esa madurez que no era propia de alguien de su edad, pero probaba lo dura que fue su vida para que tuviera tan cordura. No lo supe, hasta que él ve la duda en mis ojos, y me da su respuesta._

- _Le creo... Confió en usted.-dice sin dejar de verme, hacerme prometer con esa mirada que he de volver por él_

 _-... No tardes.-me reprende mi ausencia inquebrantable._

 _Esta confiándome una vez más, su vida en mis manos._

- _Espérame. -Digo sellando la promesa, mientras él da la vuelta en manos de los soldados -...No te atrevas a desobedecer una orden mía. Mocoso._

-Levi... -me llama Eren sosteniendo el libro en sus manos. Salgo del estupor que tengo al ver la realidad, tomo el libro en mis manos, y comienzo a leer.

-Había una vez...

.

[Eren narra]

Después de que el doctor Rivaille me leyera ese cuento, caigo rendido en su pecho. Es extraño, pero recostándome en el de esta forma me siento seguro. Protegido. Lo hallo un familiar a esta acción, como si me hubiese encantado dormir así con él. Acostumbrado a su forma y su apego a pesar de que esta es la primera vez que duermo a su lado.

En el sueño, todo es negro. Voy caminando en la penumbra. Hasta que me doy cuenta de que mis pies hacen ruido al caminar por la tierra arriba y los fragmentos de pasto en el camino. Estoy afuera... En el exterior que desconozco o este es...

 **.Monstruo devorador de humanos y de sus sueños.**

Hablan las voces a mí alrededor, dentro de este negro que es el espacio donde me encuentro.

. **Como los otros... Eres un Asqueroso Titán más.**

El reclamo ahora se oye por arriba de mi cabeza. Elevo mí vista al cielo sin encontrar más que oscuridad.

 **Hoy dormirás en el sótano, Eren...**

La voz de una mujer me habla ahora, esa es...

-¿Doctora Zoe? -pregunto avanzando un paso en dirección a su sombra.

 _De acuerdo sargento. Ya no me importan que me traten como un monstruo, y tenga que usar cadenas..._ -Es la respuesta que le da mi voz, hablando por mí en este sueño.

¿Era yo mismo el que hablaba en otro tiempo?

Distingo la figura de mi cuerpo dentro de un calabozo. Detrás de vergas metálicas. Sentado sobre esa cama de palos y telas. Estirando la cadena en sus manos, y encontrando una mirada de resignación en sus ojos. Trato de avanzar hacia mi dirección, y otra voz me interrumpe.

 **¡Eren!** -grita mi nombre, pero es un aullido de dolor.

Giro mi rostro hacia ella. Una mujer que cae de rodillas al suelo árido. Enterrando sus manos en su rostro para tapar todas la lagrimas que salen por el sin evitar que están una a una caiga sin freno hasta la chalina roja en su cuello. Mikasa.

 **Nos abandonaste** -dice otra voz más serena, pero su rostro abarca tristeza como si quisiera llorar y reprenderme al mismo tiempo con esas palabras. El joven de mi aparente edad aprieta un puño en su mano blanquecina, mientras los mechones rubios cubren su llanto.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto, él se queda sollozando -...A-Armin.

 **Dependíamos de ti, Eren** \- Otra voz que remuerde a mi consciencia. Jean.

-Ah, yo... -pronuncio un poco perdido, dándome cuenta de quien dijo eso fue un castaño ceniza, con un rapado por detrás. Su rostro me parecía horrible, pero... ¿lo conocía? ¿De dónde?

 _ **Yo mismo lo mataré..**._ -habla en promesa. Esa voz que tanto me gusta.

-He-heichou... -murmuro con el labio temblante. ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

 **Con mis propias manos... A ese monstruo yo...**

\- ¡Ahhhh! -grito despavorido en la cama. Cubriéndome la cara y despertando de esta pesadilla que tanto me aterra.

-Eren, ¿¡Que pasa!? Abre los ojos, mírame... -pide las manos de Rivaille, tratando de quitarlas de mi rostro para verme a la cara, y descubrir que estoy aterrado y llorando por algo de lo que acabo de recordar.

-Eren, ¿Qué te pasa? Dime -pide con lago de brusquedad Levi al agarrarme de los hombros esperando que reacción.

Mi llanto se queda inerte y en silencio comprendiendo todo. Soy un extraño que acaba de despertar en este mundo.

Un mundo cruel.

¿Dónde yo...?

Me pongo de pie ignorando a Levi, llego hasta la ventana para admirar por fuera de ella. Abro bien los ojos esta vez, concentrándome en lo que se y lo nuevo.

-Eren -me llama Levi, dos pasos por detrás de mí sin comprender nada. Me doy la vuelta oyendo su voz. Su rostro solo espera que le hable. Lo miro con calma y aceptación. Sé exactamente quién es y qué es lo que quiero preguntar ahora.

-¿Qué es?... -mi voz se quiere romper, pero lo evito -...Esas luces en el exterior... ¿Qué son?

Avanzo un paso a él. Lleno de duda, pero con toda certeza de que él y su persona es todo lo que conozco en este por mundo nuevo y extraño para mí. Tambaleo un poco pero sin dejar de verlo, al dar el siguiente paso tropiezo. El me sostiene atrapándome en sus manos, me aferro a su hombro y vuelvo a preguntar, esta vez con miedo.

-... _¿Por qué ya no veo casas construidas con madera Sino edificios de cristal tan gigantes como rascacielos?_

 _¿Por qué ya no veo árboles Sino paredes... (Fronteras estatales)?_

 _¿Por qué las aves ya no vuelen y solo veo cosas que chillan (automóviles)?_

 _¿Por qué ya no hay niños en las calles y solo hombres con trajes?_

Dejo de temblar y elevo la vista a su rostro que permanece callado mientras lo interrogo y le hablo.

- **¿ _En qué clase de mundo he despertado, Heichou?_**

Levi se limita a tomar mi mano, vendando las heridas del pasado en mi, luego toma mí rostro en sus manos. Acoge mi mirada de llorosa, esta que tiembla porque no sabe ni donde se encuentra. Se pone a verme intensamente, me hallo reflejado en sus pupilas que parecen estar llenar de alegría reteniendo algo de su felicidad en su llant-Mi Eren ha vuelto -Es lo único que me dice. Luego abraza mi cuerpo con fuerza, como si nunca más desearía que me separe de su persona. Sus brazos me rodean por la cintura. Se refugia en mi pecho. Descargando su dolor conmigo, viendo que me ha encontrado de nuevo.

 ** _·_** _Maldición_

[Eren narra]

Al día siguiente de ese suceso es que me encuentro de la habitación de nuevo. Sobre la cama, teniendo el libro de geología en mis manos y leyéndolo con calma. Quiero culturizar mi cerebro lo más que pueda. Tengo una nueva oportunidad de alcanzar mis sueños y no pienso desperdiciarla. Levi me había dejado dentro de este lugar para que pudiera ordenar mis ideas y conocer el mundo del exterior lo más que pueda a través de las letras y las historias narradas en estas páginas.

Estoy tan concentrado en la lectura que no me doy cuenta si quiera de cuando la doctora Hanji entra por la puerta, y se encamina a mi dirección.

-¿Eren? -me dice inclinando su rostro a hacia mí, mientras tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

Escuchando mi nombre elevo la vista a su dirección, cierro el libro y le prestó atención esperando que me dé la pregunta por la que ha venido a darme.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -analizo un momento su pregunta antes de contestarle.

-...Sigue siendo una prisión a pesar de que ya no tenga cadenas -admito, porque aunque no sea consciente de todo lo que pasa. Estoy confinado dentro de este lugar. No puedo salir ni correr por afuera. Puedo conocer el exterior solo por libros, y lo que me da el fundamento para que lo considerara una prisión. Es que este cuarto se mantiene bajo llave mientras ellos dos no estén dentro.

-Eren -la pronunciación de mi nombre ahora se halla mezclada con nostalgia.

-Por favor... ¿Puede traerme otro libro, en el que vea las imágenes de lo que hay por fuera de la ventana? -le digo.

Ella conserva el silencio, manteniendo sus pensamientos para ella sola.

-Soy más Libre ahora... Aunque no es definitivo... No para siempre ¿no? -Pregunto al aire, fijando mi vista en la ventana -...Se lo agradezco doctora hanji... Sabe algo...

Suspiro antes de continuar.

-Puede que tal vez yo no sepa mucho sobre Este mundo, pero significado del dolor y lo que Soy, No ha cambiado... Sin importar cuantas décadas Pasen yo... -mi mirada pasa al suelo.

-Eren yo...-me dice y se calla. Sé que ella lo sabe, desde que "Desperté" En este mundo siendo el de antes, es que entiendo el propósito que tiene de "experimentar" conmigo. Aun así, hay algo de lo que quiero estar seguro.

-Se lo pregunto a usted, ¿Por qué sé que él no va a contestarme?

-No soy humano verdad -veo mi mano al frente de mi, cogiendo un cuchillo en mis manos me hago una cortada limpia y rápida. En la que veo como la sangre brota por un momento, y luego mi mano humea. La voy moviendo -... Externamente me parezco mucho a ustedes, incluso sangro, bien podría aparentar ser un humano... Pero No puedo morir, ¿verdad?

-Eres único. Único en el mundo -me consuela

-Único... Es un sinónimo para solo, ¿verdad?

-Yo... Soy de nuevo ese joven y eterno Monstruo. -me abraza y me contesta al decir con gran pena-

-Si -.  
.

[En otra parte del Hospital. Unos hombres discuten]

-Señor el experimento Ek-12 fue liberado. -Las manos del hombre se ciñen al contorno del pupitre.

El otro levanta la vista. Se acomoda los lentes en el rostro, y hace una sola pregunta

-¿Quién lo hizo?

-Un hombre llamado Rivaille Levi Ackerman-.


End file.
